The present invention relates to a system and a method for generating a control program for a machine, in particular a machine tool or production machine.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Machines, in particular machine tools or production machines, frequently include numerical controllers that can be connected with a computer-aided system for generating drawings, thereby facilitating the generation of data, in particular of data conforming to the industrial standard DIN 66025 or the corresponding international standard ISO 6983, which can be processed by the machine controller.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a device and method for generating a control program for a machine, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to automatically generate a control program based on an existing technical drawing with a low occurrence of errors.